For purposes of illustrating the invention, the connector will be described with reference to connecting a power cord to a circuit board of an electronic apparatus, such as, for example, a television, a radio, a household appliance or the like. A common way of making such terminations is to hard wire the cord, that is, to strip the ends of the conductors in the cord and solder the exposed wires directly to conductive pads on the circuit board. This process is labor intensive and the resulting soldered connection must be carefully inspected to assure that the wires are securely fastened to the circuit board. It is desirable, therefore, to have a more cost effective manufacturing process that eliminates the need for hand assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,899 discloses a wire to board connector having a first housing with board mountable terminals therein and a second housing having conductor-receiving apertures therein used to stuff wires into the terminals.